


Our Promises

by Lame_Heart_13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Sans, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Family, Momma bear Chara, Probably More tags included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Heart_13/pseuds/Lame_Heart_13
Summary: Its just a story about sans, Chara and their little cinnamon bun





	Our Promises

**Author's Note:**

> heyya this is my first time writing this and also i'm really sorry if there any grammatical errors cuz English is not my first language

I woke up with the faint smell of chocolate allover the room. Seems like she making chocolate pancake, AGAIN. Cant really blame her though, i knew form the very beginning she really love chocolate and it quite delicious _if_ you ate it every day. When I tired to rose up, the force of gravity form my bed is really unimaginable. Even when i force my body to stand up . . but alas, they know that this guy is really lazy buttt . . luckily this guy also have a teleportation which is great. _Gotta thanked to Gaster for that._

When i teleporting to the kitchen, i see her flipping the pancake. The smells of dozen of chocolate is getting stronger and stronger. As i walk to her a small idea popped in my head and with a brief smile i poke her cheeks . . . _I regret my decision._ She nearly slash me off with the kitchen knife  but i somehow dodge it . . well barely. _Thanks to my 1 hp i guess._

"Next time, try to call my name before you pulled out unnecessary things **sans** " she frowned. _yep shes 100% mad._

"gee . . sorry if I . . _Propoke_ you."  I said as i wink at her with a slight grin on my face

"Sigh . . you and your stupid pun." she said while rubbing her template."Just wait the food to be ready, also can you tell the kids that the breakfast is almost ready and tell them to stop playing games when it reach the bedtime"

"huh? did they tricked you again?, heh that's my ki-" i cut my words after seeing her eyes turn into a bloody crimson and her face is darkening. _talk about scary person._ "yes ma'am, I'm on my way." with that i walk to their bedroom.

 

 when i arrive at my destination, i knock the door frame.

"knock knock"

"who's there" a girly voice answered   
  
"olive"

"OLIVE WHO?" now its boyish voice answered

"OLIVE YOU ALIVE!!"

. . .

Ah . . As i excepted they set a trap for me. Well its technically my fault because i introduce them to the wonderful world of pranking. _heh its really run in our bloodline._

"HAH WE GOT YOU AGAIN DAD!!" the younger twin said as he preforming his victory jump 

"Im sorry for this nuisance father but He force me to do it" the older one explained

"WHATT??!!, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME UP FOR THIS PLAN!!" he said while he stomping his feet on the floor   
  
"yeah that because you promise to me that you will buy me an chocolate ice cream!" she pouted 

I just stare at them, fighting for the blame they created. its rather amusing to sees thing like this. its really brings me back the old memories of me and my brother when we were younger. _also Gaster always blame me for everything that the chaos papyrus created,_ _big sibling this big sibling that._ well they still keep going on their bartering word of silly insult, not that insult but rather a friendly version of insult like papyrus did.

"a'right kiddos time to eat your breakfast" I said while teleported out of the traps   
  
"ahh . . i forgot that our father have a teleportation ability"she said as she put her hand or her chin

"Aww man . . that totally cheating". he said " i mean with that kind of ability i will win every rotten eggs challenge which i'm ABOUT TO DO NOW!!!" he said as he start to run downstairs."LAST ONE IS ROTTEN EGG!!!"   
  
"HEY!! that's not fair!!!" she said while trying to run but alas she tripped over. " ouch . ."

with a slight grin i offering her a "shortcut" to the kitchen and she gladly accept it.

when we arrive the food already in the table, ready to be eaten. i steal a glance  on the table, and surprisingly the younger twins already sit on the chair. _he really_ _something_. while we waiting for the momma bear to eat with us the younger twin mocking his older sibling as he said she to slow and sloppy. and, of course the older one simply just glaring at him and muttering bunch of uh . . _where the hell she learn a word like that? . . . **undyne . . .  
**_

**meanwhile on a certain fish house**

"why i shivering all the sudden?"she asked herself 

**back to the household**

"where have you been?" i asked

"Taking out the **trash** " her tone is ice-cold

"yeshhh already??, welp gonna inform papyrus for that"

"no, tell Undyne instead your brother. i really want them to suffer"

"heh . . right back at ya" i said while smiling widely

The twins however just stare on our chat but suddenly they drop it off because their stomach is grumbling loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
